Tea Time
by evilpandadragon
Summary: Toph wanders into a tea shop only to find her old friend Iroh.


Toph was the roaming the grounds of Ba Sing Se wondering what she can do with her spare time. It had been a year now since the "GAang" had defeated the Fire Lord and things seemed to be running smoothly. The future was bright and the world was at peace. In Toph's opinion it was a little boring since there was no more action going on lately, but at least everyone's happy.

Toph was feeling her surroundings and feeling the vibrations through her feet. This was her way of "seeing". She probably memorized the whole town by now. Personally, she loved the feel of earth on her feet. The dirt between her toes felt marvelous; each little sediment made her feel like a true earthbender.

It had been a cold day today considering it was winter, which really shouldn't be surprising. Her cheeks turned a rosy red due to the dry frosty air rubbing against her far skin. Her feet were getting a bit chilly, but she was used to having cold feet taking in account that she would go everywhere barefoot. She could really use a nice hot beverage at the moment.

She kept walking, searching for a nice place to get warm and cozy. She suddenly smelt the aroma of something, or rather the aromas. Due to her blindness, all of her other senesces had enhanced; this including her hearing, feeling, tasting, and smelling. The fragrance consisted of ginger lemon, and some other strong odors she could not describe. Toph walked into the small shop and after immediately entering she concluded that this was a tea shop.

"Why hello there Toph, care to join an old man for tea?" She smiled. Toph knew that voice very well; it was her old buddy Iroh. He was a kind wise old man who was the uncle of the new Fire Lord Zuko. She remembered when she first met him. She was upset with Katara and stormed off so she could cool down. On her little journey she met Iroh in the woods and joined him for tea. He taught her that there is nothing wrong with letting people who love her help her.

"Sure thing old timer." Iroh chuckled at her comment. Toph sat down in the chair across from him so she was sure she was facing him the whole time.

"Would you care for some Oolong tea? It may be strong but it calms the nerves." He smiled and offered her a cup.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I could really use something hot." He placed the cup in front of her and poured her some tea. The steam tickled her face. She carefully lifted the cup and sipped the substance cautiously not wanting to burn her tongue. She then made a face. "Wow, you're right. This stuff is strong!" They both laughed and proceeded to strike up a conversation.

"So how have things been for you and the others? I'm sure it's quite exciting to live with the avatar." He took a long sip from his cup and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Eh, it has its perks, but Twinkletoes is always busy with a meeting or some party. Oh, and don't get me started with him and Sugar Queen!" She waved her arms in the air.

"Oh, do tell. Ha-ha." Iroh gave a small smirk. He knew the avatar and the water mistress were involved romantically.

"Well, to start off. They got to act all mushy and gushy everywhere. And then they always have to kiss right in front of everyone. One girl can only take so much!" She drank her tea after her rant.

"How can you tell when they kiss? As I remember you are blind." He knew he got her there.

"Yeah, I may be blind, but I'm not deaf. I can hear them smooching! Gosh, just want to throw up sometimes. And don't get me started with Suki and Sokka." She rose from her seat and pointed at Iroh. He laughed to himself. "What's so funny old timer?" She raised her eyebrow.

"You are still very childish. You haven't changed much Toph." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She slammed the table with her fist. The cup of tea almost spilled over.

"You still think romance is overrated. Now drink some tea it will calm you." He poured her another cup.

"Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about. I consider myself very mature for my age."

"Pretending to have a mustache with Appa's fur and making snot bubbles is considered mature?" He almost let out a snicker.

"Hey! It takes a lot of skill to create the perfect bubble!" She took a gulp of her tea only to remember how strong it was. She coughed a little after swallowing all of it. "And besides, if you had to live with nonstop "I love you mores" and ridiculous nicknames; you'd probably want to rip of your head off too."  
"But Toph remember, one day you'll enjoy that. You'll fall in love and experience a wonderful thing." He took a small pastry and plopped it in his mouth. Toph blushed a bit and turned her head. She didn't want Iroh to see her with her guard down.

"Nah, love is for saps. And I'm no sap!" Iroh laughed out loud. "Hey, quiet laughing I'm serious!"


End file.
